The After Story
by LenShigure
Summary: Series of short stories and anecdotes that follow my RinxLen story "Flying on your Wings" based on the same universe. Cover the background stories that has happened before, during and after what happened in the catastrophe that shook the world in the main plot. Sequels, prequels, and requests are open! RinxLen, MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo. T for possible lovey-dovey scenes.
1. A Hypothesized Beginning

**The "Flying on your Wings" saga has been revived!**

**So yes, I'm working on this series of short stories and anecdotes that will happen and has happened in the "Flying on your Wings" universe. Requests are open – just tell me what you want to see and I will write them as part of the series (: I will PM you once it is done.  
**

**For those who are reading this before reading my other story "Flying on your Wings", it might be clearer to read that first so as to get the full story! ^^**

**I might not update frequently, but rest assured the After Stories will not be halted.**

**Hope you are like me, who wishes the feathers of Rin and Len's story to continue flying in the vast blue sky.**

**EDIT 8/8/12: I just realized that I've missed out one sentence in the middle of this story in this version DD: Sorry guys! Also amended some grammar mistakes I've spotted.  
**

* * *

Phase 1: _(request by CatPhones)_

**A Hypothesized Beginning**

Characters:

The Scientists (Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo)

Brief appearance of Rin and Len…?

Outline:

Insights into the life of the four scientists before the main plot begins. No matter what they have become, they were living, breathing humans with their own dreams and life goals too. It is also the small things that count in life, isn't it? See how everything is connected through thin but palpable threads, where everything began, in this story.

* * *

_October 3, 2009._

"If only we can work together~ ne, isn't it, Kaito?" A green-haired girl smiled and looked into the clouds, leaning her head onto the man beside her. He raised his arm that has circled around her shoulder and gently brushed her locks.

"Don't be silly, Miku, my dear." The blue-haired man, Kaito, replied with a joyful laugh. "How long have we known each other? We've studied together, graduated together, and worked in the same field together. Isn't that great?" He reached his other hand into a packet of sunflower seeds and scattered them over the tiled floor. Moments later, three sparrows flew down from the air and moved towards them gingerly. Sensing no dangers, they stood over the seeds and started pecking.

The wind blew, caressing the couple's hair with light breeze.

The duo sat on the bench of an empty top floor of the APPEND corporation building, which they have been working at. In front of them was a vast, bustling city. Tall skyscrapers seek to touch the sky, busy office workers and students rushed on the streets…

But out of all of these, the APPEND corporation was the grandest. It specialized in scientific advancements, taking in personnel from all fields and conduct researches on biological sectors. Dr Kaito was one of the lead researchers in this corporation, while Professor Miku was a renowned epidemiologist. Recently, due to her job scope, the company has decided to appoint Miku along with an external epidemiologist Professor Luka to a remote area so as to conduct a screening for an infectious disease. They would be gone for how long, nobody knows – for time span was always an uncertain factor in the field of scientific researches.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" Kaito smiled and faced her, and she looked to the man beside her. His smile was bright like an angel's, with the afternoon sun gleaming behind him. "Your expedition will be a short one – I assure you, we will see each other again in the future not long ahead, and let us conduct a joint research together once more, yes?"

Miku smiled back, knowing that this man she loved always kept his promise. "I'll finish what I have to do quickly and come back." She leaned her head onto his chest, looking out into the serene landscape. The sparrows sang to themselves, and the winds seemed to whisper gently in their ears. Secretly she wished that time would stop at this moment, with just her and Kaito, without any regards on this world.

The blue-haired scientist lowered his head onto Miku's cheek, and softly kissed her.

"I love you."

* * *

_December 17, 2009._

He tied his long purple hair into a long ponytail, and put on his lab coat. He put down his pair of spectacles and replaced it with safety goggles.

"Time to get to work." He mumbled to no one in particular as he pushed open the door of his laboratory.

"Dr Gakupo, you're early!" A female lab technician looked up from her computer and exclaimed.

"Of course I am – I'm always early." Gakupo replied in a flat tone, but there were no hint of annoyance in his voice. "How's it going?"

She nodded and moved away from the computer, allowing the biologist to sit down. "As you can see here from the analysis, the DNA from the cells you have harvested from Sample A has 80% similarity with that of Sample B…"

Dedicating himself in the fields of Evolutionary Studies and Microbiology, Gakupo was a serious man who was focused in his works. He has a particular interest in not only the biological relationship between organisms, but the phenomenon of "Bottle-neck Effect" as well. He wished that perhaps one day, he would be able to take part in such studies and be there to witness the undeniable change of the natural world.

He sat down comfortably in his office chair while checking his emails. He looked down on his watch – 6.15 pm – and decided to call it a day. Gakupo was saving his research paper on his laptop that he has been working on when his mobile phone rang.

"Told you not to call me during my office hours, Kaito." Gakupo picked up his phone and said nonchalantly. The voice at the other side of the phone laughed.

"It's way past your working hours by 15 minutes, Mr Eggplant." The jovial scientist jested. "You ready to knock off now? Let's go get some food and some drinks."

"You're only calling me because your girl is overseas now, eh?" Gakupo snickered as he lied back on his arm-chair.

"Truly my buddy! You know me well."

"I get it. Give me some time to pack up. I'll meet you at 6.30pm, at the bar opposite the street?"

"'The Synthesizer' huh? Alright, see you there!" A jolly voice replied, and the phone was hung up.

Gakupo put down his phone and smiled bitterly at his old friend's behaviour. "Still the same after so many years huh." He picked up his belongings, switched off the lights, and walked out of his office.

…

"So what have you been up to?" Kaito asked while waiting for his after-meal dessert – ice cream sundae.

"Nothing amazing – recently I'm just studying about possible diseases that may wipe out populations, you know, like how the smallpox destroyed an ethnic group." Gakupo replied as he took a gulp of mocktail – he needs to drive back home tonight, and he won't risk drunk driving.

"Sounds interesting! Well, I have just completed my research, so I'm pretty free on my mind now-" _So that's why you called me out only now even though Miku has been gone for 1 month, huh_. Gakupo thought and smirked. _I know you too well._ "-and my next project will be on flu virus. I sensed that I'll have a breakthrough… Ah! Thank you very much." The waitress put down his plate of icy confectionary and the scientist started digging in.

"I see. I'll be done with my review paper too – perhaps I can join you on your next project if you deemed fit?" Gakupo stated.

Busy with his dessert, Kaito merely flashed his friend a thumbs-up and a grin with his mouth full. Gakupo shook his head while smirking. He knew that this ice-cream fanatic in front of him would not bother about anything else until the plate of sweets has been eliminated. He turned his head and looked around the surroundings.

'The Synthesizer' was a busy bar, with most of the patrons coming from the APPEND corporation. Gakupo could spot a number of lab technicians drinking in one corner, and some lonesome scientist in one corner – depressed about his experiment, perhaps? Gakupo continued to drink his beverage.

"So so so~ Miku will be back around next year. I hope to plan a surprise Valentine's Day celebration for her even though she is still overseas." Kaito resumed his chattering once the ice cream has been annihilated.

"And would it be the flu virus research?"

"Hahaha, Gakupo – your sense of humour is so uniquely you." Kaito said while grinning. "I have yet to plan. But I'm thinking of getting her a cat, now that we have a dog."

_**(Author: hey hey hey Kaito are you serious? Aren't you afraid of your dog being bullied by the cat? XD Anyway, you shouldn't be buying pets as gifts! It's a really irresponsible action.)**_

"…You are keeping a dog now?"

"Yep! As a matter of fact, I've just sent it to the veterinarians for a regular checkup – I'll be picking it up afterwards."

"The vets huh…I don't remember having any vet clinic in this city, though."

"It's the one not far away from here – a 20 minutes drive perhaps? Speaking of the vets, those two are pretty young, but they are really skilled. It's situated in a nice, quiet town at the countryside – maybe you should visit there one day to relax, you looked so tensed." Kaito poked fun at the purple-haired biologist, in which he replied with a snort.

"That's nice to hear. What's the clinic's name? The lab tech at my workplace was thinking of getting her rabbit checked as well but couldn't find a good place."

"I don't remember the name…" Kaito scratched his head. A sweatdrop formed on Gakupo's foreheard. _Are you sure you're a scientist?_ "But! I remember the vets' names. Dr Kagamine Rin and Dr Kagamine Len."

* * *

_February 14, 2010._

In a certain part of a tropical remote country, two women worked relentlessly under the scorching sun in a poorly-ventilated tent. They wore sleeveless tops and shorts under the lab coat in the makeshift laboratory – though under-furbished, it was still fully functional, with microscopes and computers and small freezers to store blood samples.

The duo were none other than epidemiologists Professor Miku and Luka, classmates of the same university but have parted ways when different companies have hired them. But now they have the chance to work together once more in this project to gather information about a disease in this region, as well as distributing vaccines.

They have been working here for 3 months now, yet their job has only started – there was still a long way of screening to go.

"Let's take a break, Miku." The pink-haired lady called out to her fellow researcher who was sorting out samples in the freezer. She then opened another mini-fridge they used to keep their foodstuffs, and threw a can of soft drink. Miku caught the ice-cold beverage and smiled a 'thanks' as she stopped her work and sat down. Luka did the same.

"Quite a big feat eh, Miku." Luke smiled as she lied back on a semi-broken sofa, but that was better than nothing. Her lab coat was half-unbuttoned, the low-cut shirt she wore underneath was the same colour as her hair.

"It is, we've came a long way but there's still a long~ way to go." Miku answered back while laughing as she opened her mailbox on the computer. She deleted some junk mails here and there, when…

"!" Miku gasped, making Luka sat up with a frown. She trotted to the teal-haired girl's side and looked over the computer screen.

"It's Kaito!" Miku pointed to the email in excitement. Luka smirked, poking at Miku in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ahh~ Your cute boyfriend back in the city eh~" She read the first few lines and stuck her tongue out. "The mushy-ness in this give me goosebumps~"

"Hahaha, don't laugh at me, Luka." Miku grinned, but her eyes never left the screen. "He wished me Happy Valentine's Day-"

"That's _not_ very sweet of him, through an email." Luka joked, but there were no malice in her voice.

"-and…oh! Seems like he has started on a new research. Let's see…aha! He is now focusing on the flu virus – the Orthomyxovirus – and he has managed isolate a new strain. Oh my god! It's a breakthrough!" Miku squealed in exhilaration. "And he has asked _us_ to form a team with him once we're done – he will be waiting for our expertise in this field." She continued reading the email while Luka just stood behind her, respecting her privacy. Suddenly, Miku looked up and it was _her_ turn to smirk evilly at Luka.

"…What." Luka eyed her suspiciously. _What's this girl up to?_

"And it seems like Kaito's old friend, not to mention your crush – Gakupo – will be joining us as well once he returns from some rainforest which he is currently conducting fieldwork at." Miku grinned at her friend, who by now has red blush across her cheeks.

"N-no, whoever m-mentioned that I like h-him?" Luka pouted and turned her head away, but she couldn't hide a tiny smile away from her best friend.

Miku laughed and hugged Luka from behind teasingly. "Don't try to trick me~ I have known you since our schooldays, how can _I _not know what you're thinking?" She then let go and stood up. Luka turned to face her, puzzled.

"That being the case, shouldn't we hurry and return as soon as possible, and see our loved ones again?" Her smile like gentle rays of sun, warm and tender.

Luka couldn't help but smile back, and nodded.

* * *

_October 19, 2010._

"Kaitoooooooooo!" The plane has just landed on the airport, and once she stepped out of the arrival hall, she could see Kaito waiting at the gates. With the sunlight that shined through the glass panels, Kaito looked even more handsome and gentle than she remembered. She ran and hugged him, with Luka trailing slowly behind her with all their luggage.

"Welcome back." Kaito's smile was the same as he hugged back and caressed her hair. There were tears of joy in her eyes as he tenderly wiped it away. "Silly girl."

* * *

_April 3, 2011._

The three scientists were working in their laboratory as they struggled with their researches. It was tiring work, with long working hours and many uncertainties. But they were content – what could be better for a researcher, when good friends are working on the same project, working towards the same goal?

Suddenly, the door to the lab opened. Kaito, Miku and Luka wheeled back in surprise – this was a highly secured lab due to the high virulence of the pathogen, and there were no one else other than them working on it. Who could this intruder be?

The tall man walked into the lab in tidy lab attire, his lab coat with the name "Dr Gakupo" strewn on it. The man tied back his long purple hair and looked at the stunned scientists from behind his spectacles.

"Hello, old friends."

"Gakupo! You're back!" Kaito and Miku exclaimed with joy at the same time. Luka, on the other hand, waved at him while whispering 'Welcome Back' with a red blush on her face.

"It has been a long time – so I heard you guys are working on this project on this Orthomyxovirus strain, and I heard I'm on the boat, am I right?" He smirked. "It's good to be back."

They stopped what they are doing, and before leaving the lab they made sure all the safety precautions were done right – both to secure the health of themselves as well as making sure that their precious work aren't contaminated.

Upon walking out of the lab and with the door automatically locked behind them, the conversations exploded. Most were excited blabbers from Kaito and Miku, with the occasional soft (?) greetings from Luka.

"Anyway, thanks for accepting my invitation to join this team." Kaito smiled and patted Gakupo on the back. "This is truly the dream team." Gakupo merely smiled back and nodded, obviously tired from all the talking.

"Hey! Before we officially start work as a team, let's take a photograph to commemorate this day where we come together for this research!" Miku announced as she fished out an instant film camera. "Everyone~ Come on!"

Kaito hugged his arms around Miku's neck with his hand up in a 'V' sign. Miku stood in front as she held the camera with her left hand. Luka stood to her left and winked. Gakupo has plunk himself behind Luka and smirked at the camera with hands in his lab coat pockets.

The camera flashed.

* * *

_April 14, 2011_

"Miku my dear queen~ what are you writing?" Kaito approached the green-haired scientist and leaned over her. It was lunch hour, and both Luka and Gakupo have gone to the cafeteria. Miku sat by herself at her office desk, and Kaito has just finished viewing his slides on the microscope when he walked past the girl.

Miku smiled back without turning her head as she continued to scribble on a notebook.

"It's a diary – a logbook – for me to write down the progress and events of our research work. So that one day we can look back on our achievements, and perhaps show the later generations what we've done." She snuggled into Kaito's chest.

"Hahaha, I see~ That's a really good idea. But let's pause it for now – wanna go for lunch with me?"

"Sure!" She closed the leather-bound book and placed it neatly on the desk before standing up.

"We'll definitely make history, Miku. What we're doing now…it is a huge breakthrough; it is a turning point in human history. I know – I have this strong feeling – that this research…

…will change the world."


	2. Our Gray Tomorrow 1

**Second story in The After Story. *drum rolls*…and yes, _this_ is about Rin and Len's past! A slightly long, much anticipated chapter ^^ Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Phase 2:

**Our Gray Tomorrow (1)**

Characters:

Rin and Len

Brief appearance of Kaito and Miku

Outline:

The lives of Kagamine Rin and Len, orphaned twins, before the Affliction apocalypse broke out. This is the story of how they grew up, their struggles, their hopes – and the beginning of the end.

Part 1 of a two-part story.

* * *

Hushed whispers chimed around the room like words from ghastly apparitions.

"Who brought them here?"

"There's a letter with them…it's from the hospital…?"

"Their house was burned down….work of some arsonists it seemed. Police are still investigating the case."

"I remember that now. It was on the news! Such a tragic story. When the firemen have arrived, the whole house was ablaze and everything was collapsing. Are there any other survivors?"

"No…it seemed like these two are the only ones left. We don't know if they have any relatives – but it has been so long after _that_ happened and no one came forward for them. I guess we'll have to take them in."

"I see…well, it was fortunate to say that they weren't injured too badly – they were recently discharged from the hospital right? Seemed like they only breathed in too much smoke – there were no serious injuries on them."

"Yes…that's because their parents died while protecting them, using their bodies as shields against the burning debris. It was so sad…when the firemen found the family, the two adults were practically charred – and they were begging for them to save the children. Alas, they were gone soon after. However, even though this pair has lived, they seemed to have suffered from memory loss. The doctor had no idea what to do, and according to this letter, they've sedated them and wished to put them under our care."

"Oh my! Then…does that mean that they know nothing of what has happened?"

"Indeed. It might be better that way, as if the heavens are taking pity on them – I couldn't imagine living a life of guilt knowing that my parents died a horrific death because of me. We will raise these two, and let us oath that we will never let them know of their past – let's give them a chance of a new life."

The few women nodded as they eyed the young twins sympathetically. One of them walked to the front porch and picked the sleeping duo up and brought them into the warm living room before closing the door. Above the wooden gate was a heading that read "Galanthus Orphanage".

The other women crowded around them and gently caressed their golden hair. The tallest woman who was the Headmaster picked up the letter and read out the twins' names.

"Len, Rin."

* * *

"Len! Rin! Where do you think you are going?" A plump woman shouted across the corridors to the running pair of children. "Get back hereee-"

The duo ran fast as they darted from corners to corners of the orphanage corridors. Soon, the Head Chef was out of sight.

"Ha, made it again!" The boy swept his fringe to one side as he gleefully looked at his spoils of war – a big slab of ham. "Rin! Are you still holding onto the milk…. -Wha?" Len turned to his sister while smirking, but his sister was pointing to his back with a surprised expression. Before he could even react, he was held in mid-air by the collar.

"H-Hey, old lady, let me go!" The young boy struggled in the steel-like grasp but his legs were still hanging in the air.

"Len, this is _not_ the way you talk to your elder, let alone I, the Headmaster." The tall woman said slowly as she turned the boy to face her. "How many years have you two been here – 6 years? – And both of you are still breaking the rules. Who has taught you to steal food, hmm?"

Rin smiled sheepishly as she hid the carton of milk behind her back, while Len pouted. The Headmaster lowered him to the ground.

"Hmph! I'm no longer a child, alright? I'm ten years old now, and I'm a grown man!" His cheeks were puffed up as he threw his chest forward, attempting to look intimidating. The scowl on the Headmaster's face dissolved as she laughed. This boy _always_ made her laugh, no matter what he did – even though that was not his intention.

_We need to distract her!_ Len tilted his head towards Rin, and Rin grinned in return. _Got it!_

The girl reached her hand into her skirt pocket and fished out something that went 'squeak.' She hurled it towards the Headmaster and the tiny mouse flew across the air with a ":3" expression as the older woman reeled back in shock. The mouse landed safely on the ground and scuttled away happily.

The Headmaster looked up in time to see the edge of a pink dress disappeared around a corner. She could only smile bitterly and sighed, "These two…"

"Hey, Rin! Did we lose her?" Len called out to his sister as he ran.

"All clear~" The girl who looked exactly the same as her brother answered with a voice like silver bells. Len flashed her a cheeky grin as they continued running. They knew where they are going as they passed through rooms and corridors when they finally reached a door that led to the outside. Len pushed open the creaky door and revealed a little garden surrounded by rusty fences. This was built to provide the orphans a little freedom of nature, but became run-down and overgrown with weeds and people stopped tending to this place. And no people, adult or children, has visited this place since.

The duo has discovered this tiny haven while exploring the orphanage a few months back – and since then, they've snuck into this place whenever they can, for many reasons.

Some of the older kids would bully both of them, and many a times Len would throw them a punch or a kick – which brought them to detention when the nurses came over. Rin, too, would be poked fun at by the girls in the girls' dorm because of trivial reasons such as her long golden locks. One day, the other girls cut away her bangs and she could only hide in a corner, crying to herself. As her brother of course, Len had shouted back at the girls but resisted inflicting harm on them – mature ahead for his age, he grew to know what is wrong and what is right to do. Afterwards, he made Rin sleep in his room together with him to better watch over her and protect her. They don't have any other friends except for each other's presence, as well as the adults who watched over them.

This little piece of garden was what they need – a secluded paradise in itself, away from the scuffles and conflicts with other people, with the birds and sky and the calming nature to accompany them.

Another pleasant surprise they found on this patch of field was the presence of animals – when both of them saw the family of cats that lived underneath one of the bushes, they were more than delighted. Their affiliations with animals came naturally, somehow. Soon enough, they made new friends.

And that was the reason why they had began to smuggle food out from the kitchen and from their meals.

Rin hummed to herself as she poured the carton of milk onto a metal dish she has hidden beneath some leaves, while Len ripped the slab of ham into tiny pieces. As if welcoming their presence, a faint "meow~" could be heard at the same time as four kittens crawled out from behind a bush. Their mother, a white cat with a bushy tail, watched over them silently.

Busy with their own work, they failed to notice the Headmaster standing at the doorway, smiling. She had followed them after their little encounter and has just realized what this pair of twins had been doing.

_A little piece of nature, eh…_ She mused as she walked back to the corridors, slinking into the shadows.

* * *

"Rin~ Happy birthday~!" A prancing boy hopped towards his sister while holding what seemed to be a cake. The girl looked at him – his face was dirty with bits of cream and flour as he grinned excitedly. In his palm was a round chunk of baked product with icing done messily atop the burnt layer. It seemed to be deciphered as "happy birthday 15".

"Len, you made this?" It was more of a statement than a question as Rin spoke.

"Yea! I've learnt how to bake cakes from Chef." Len exclaimed excitedly. "Now you can have birthday cakes every year – I hope she will continue to allow me into the kitchen after this, hahaha." He thought of the angry old lady as she discovered the chaos that has besieged her kitchen, with flour everywhere and pieces of dough across the floor. He scratched his cheek with his left hand in slight embarrassment.

Years have passed since they came to the orphanage, and while people have came and go, no one brought them home. But it doesn't matter – to them, as long as they have each other, everything will be fine, even if it meant not finding any parents.

"Try some of it! How does it taste like? Is it good?" Len passed her a spoonful of cake (spoon smuggled from breakfast) and chanted eagerly. Rin tasted a small mouthful, and without saying anything, she stuffed another mouthful into her brother's mouth.

"It tastes wonderful, Len. Thank you so much – but don't you forget that it is _your_ birthday too, brother."

He was stunned for a while, but afterwards he smiled again and mumbled "thank you". There were some crumbs on his face, and Rin reached out her hand to wipe them off. Len continued smiling, albeit frozen in slight embarrassment – after all, they were no longer kids who are carefree and untroubled.

"Len…" Suddenly Rin pointed straight ahead, behind Len. "Your fans again."

Eyebrows raised, Len turned with a shudder. Sure enough, there were a number of girls around their age hiding behind a pillar, staring at him. Their smiles were in unison as they locked their target on the blonde boy, yet their rancorous glares were aimed at his sister – as if condemning her for stealing the boy's affections.

"Not again…" He whispered in exasperation while his sister giggled at his sour expression.

Throughout the years, both of them have grown into adolescence. Len has grown to be much more mature and became quite a handsome young lad. Many days he would have girls on his tail or ogling at him from a distance, but he'd run away with a slight blush across his cheek. Either that, or he would find Rin and hide in their secret garden and enjoy nature all day.

As for Rin, she has become much more ladylike as well, learning from the older women in the orphanage who acted like their guardians. Very often there would be requests from strangers to adopt her and her _only_, which she would refuse with strong resolution – after all, what would life be like if the only close kin was taken away from her?

_Rin_. Len's facial expression was frozen with a slight smirk. His thoughts were transparent to the twin as she perceived what he was thinking.

Smirking as well, Rin nodded. Almost immediately, Len grabbed her by the hand and ran while laughing maniacally. They knew how to lose the tailing mob by the labyrinth of corridors, and they knew where they would reach eventually. Rin happily followed behind her brother, his golden ponytail swaying up and down in front of her.

It was like childhood once again. The childhood that they could never go back.

* * *

"Hahaha! Did you see the expression on their faces? It was priceless!" Len laughed as he breathed in the fresh air, the scent of grasses and flowers taken into his nostrils.

Rin simply nodded and smiled at him as she sat down on the patch of grass upon the field that overlooked the infinite blue sky and the rolling hills. They've crossed the rusted fence that has restricted their garden, and found whole new grounds – it was a wonderful viewpoint under an old oak tree, the green field extending to the beyond, and the blue sky that cloaked the countryside canvas. There would be no one else except for them, with only the birds to accompany the duo.

Her white dress fluttered in the winds as she took her seat, the ribbon on her hair with matching colour was like a butterfly. Her shoulder-length golden hair was like a waterfall of bullions, a wave of pure beauty. Len felt his heart skipped a beat as he thought of how grown-up his sister suddenly seemed to be, of how beautiful as a lady she was. He shook the thoughts away as he untied his hair and retied the ponytail.

"What's the matter, Rin? Anything bothering you?" The words came out muffled as she squeezed the sentence out from between his teeth which clenched the hair-tie. He wore a brown vest over a white buttoned shirt, and brown long pants. He sat down beside her, and knowing his sister, he waited. The gentle breeze caressed them like a mother's hand as the sounds of birds chirped in the distance.

Rin's mouth was shut, but for a few times they opened and closed again, as if pondering whether to speak her mind or not. Len smiled at her, reassuring her. _Go on._

"Hey Len...why is it that we have no parents?" She swallowed her saliva and casted her eyes downwards onto a white flower swaying in the breeze. She reached her hand out and touched the flower, but the poor flower that was already broken immediately took flight into the air. Rin gasped and retracted her hand, her eyes looking at all directions, confused.

Len was surprised, of course. He didn't know the answer either – no matter how many times in the past Rin has asked him, he still doesn't know. It was all distorted images and noises that has replaced his memories of their past. Horrible nightmares that he doesn't understand, still. The only thing he knew was that whenever he left this question flutter away in the wind Rin would spend the day wearing a sullen look, as if pondering her own existence. It hurts him, as if someone took hold of his heart and wrenched it with brute force, and he wanted to rectify it.

"Rin, truthfully, I don't know." He looked at her and smiled. "But it doesn't matter, because we have each other." Rin looked up with teary eyes, and he gently caressed her hair. "Don't worry, Rin. From now on…you can depend on me, and I will always protect you."

Rin's face broke into a minute smile and she nodded under Len's assuring grin.

_I'll not let you get hurt again, my princess._

He reached out his hand and brushed her hair as he beamed.

"Dearest sister," Suddenly Len's voice was serious. "I've been thinking about things lately, too. We've grown up, and our future shouldn't be stuck in this place forever just because no one wished to take us in." His blue eyes shone under the soft sunlight as he looked steadfastly at Rin. "I'll create a future for both of us. I've been doing work within the orphanage and also in town, thanks to the Headmaster's help. I've earned some savings, and with that, I will bring both of us to school."

Rin reeled back in surprise. She has thought of what the future might hold for them, but the notion of schooling has yet to come to her mind.

"And afterwards…both of us will find a way, and eventually…" Len grinned, his expression like a small boy's but his tone was very much mature. "We'll become the best veterinarians there are! We'll treat the animals and earn a living for ourselves."

Her heart pounded faster – that sounded too good to be true, but here he was, smiling at her with that reassuring smile he gave her throughout the years. She knew that whenever her brother mentioned things to her with _that_ tone, he would keep his promise to the end. There were tears at her eyes again, but they were tears of joy.

"Yes, brother. Let's create the tomorrow for ourselves." She leaped forward and hugged him tightly, throwing him down onto the grasses. He gave a short nervous laugh and hugged back, relishing in the embrace and the moment of peace. The road to their careers and adulthood would be long and difficult, but no matter what, he knew they would succeed.

A majestic bird soared overhead, across the quiet town and into the bustling city. The golden eagle screeched with grandiose as it perched on the tip of a building, the architecture old and medieval. Below it, a graduation was held at a massive square. Fresh graduates of the University scattered over the field, hugging and cheering and crying. The sharp eagle eye could spy a blue-haired man and a green-haired girl amongst the crowd.

"Kaito~ We did it! Today is finally the day." Miku sighed in satisfaction as she hugged her fellow graduate.

"Yes, Miku." Kaito smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Today, our future lies ahead of us."

The wheel of fate is turning as the strings of an unseen puppeteer danced.

* * *

**And that, my dear readers, has brought an end to the first part of the Kagamine twins' past ^^'**

…**Writer's block ==' I think my writing has slipped. Oh no ( o )lll**

**Part 2 of "Our Gray Tomorrow" will be up…..soon! :D *nervous laugh as he dodged flying objects aimed at him***

**Ahem. Anyway, requests are still open! (: PM me if you're interested in seeing the story of _. Reviews are much appreciated as well~~~~ w**

**Well then, ****またね！**


	3. Our Gray Tomorrow 2

**Third story in The After Story! This chapter continues Len and Rin's background story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Phase 3:

**Our Gray Tomorrow (2)**

Characters:

Rin and Len

Brief appearance of Kaito

Outline:

The lives of Kagamine Rin and Len, orphaned twins, before the Affliction apocalypse broke out. This is the story of how they grew up, their struggles, their hopes – and the beginning of the end.

Part 2 of a two-part story.

* * *

Years of hard work have finally earned them enough money to fund themselves to university – indeed, those were years of blood and sweat, doing part-time jobs days and nights. It was physically draining to juggle work and school at the same time, but the stresses were more spiritual and psychological. After all, they have set their goals high – without proper funding, proper education and with discrimination, it was harder to succeed.

But the twins proved them wrong. They have finally obtained their letter of offer from a university to enroll them to a veterinary medicine course. It was to their luck on top of their hard work that they were able to pass the entry exam, and were accepted into a fast-stream. They will spend their next 5 years away from the orphanage, their home.

"Headmaster, Chef…everyone, thank you so very much for everything." Len bowed sincerely towards the women who stood at the hall. Behind him were two simple luggage – they don't have much belongings anyway. Today, they would leave Galanthus, and take a long coach ride to another city where the university was located. There were tears in his eyes, but he kept his cool while bidding farewell. Rin was the opposite – her face was wet from her tears as she hugged the Headmaster. The older woman hugged back as well, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You two…have been nothing but trouble." She smiled bitterly as she teased them. "Good troubles – you've been great kids to have around, and we are all _very_ proud of you." She stroked Rin's hair and Len straightened his back, casually wiping his tears. He nodded and smiled back.

Either it was their defiance or that the news of their tragic life experience deterred people, but they have yet to be adopted, so to say. And so, they have stayed in another quarters in Galanthus orphanage, helping out the daily runnings of the place itself. They were willing to work anything – from administrative matters to trivial issues such as cleaning, counseling and the likes. All these in exchange for a roof over their head and a small sum of money. The Headmaster knew of their plans, of course – even though she was quite taken aback when she first heard it. Throughout her years as the backbone of the orphanage, she has not seen anyone with such big dreams, except these two.

_They still don't know their past. In exchange for the tragedy, is heaven granting them strong, extraordinary willpower?_

"The coach will leave soon – it is time." The Headmaster swallowed her sadness and smiled, ruffling Len's hair. "Len, you've grown into quite a handsome lad. And Rin, you're a beautiful princess. I wish you two all the best in your future endeavors. We will always be here….for you two." She smiled, but two lines of tears have made their way down her face.

Len held Rin's hand as she wiped her face clean with her other free hand. "Don't worry – I'll protect this princess here as her faithful knight." He jested and grinned. "We'll go now, everyone." He scanned the familiar faces once again, carving them into his memories. The Chef was sobbing as she passed Len a bag of freshly-baked breads.

"These…these are for you two to eat on your way. Take…care!" Her face was contorted as she cried. Len accepted the bag with gratitude and smiled a 'thank you'.

"We'll be back when we graduate, we promise!" Len shouted and both of them waved at the crowd, the same gestures when they left for work. They picked up their bags, stepped out into the sun, and never looked back. Sounds of sobbing can still be heard as the women watched the two figures with golden hair moving further and further away.

"They've really grown up." The Headmaster shook her head sadly as she smiled bitterly.

As the coach left this familiar place, as Len looked out and silently bid farewell to the place they grew up in, his lips quivered. He could taste salt on his tongue.

_Headmaster, Chef…I promise, we'll be back. Wait for us._

* * *

5 years were neither short nor long, so to say. For some, it passed by like a breeze. For others, it could feel like a grueling millennium.

Their campus was at the countryside, with wide grass fields that stretched for miles and animals grazing in the farm. They struggled through the long days, obtaining a scholarship to buy books and materials. Eager to learn, they emerged as top graduates of their cohort, and as few of the youngest veterinarians there were.

"And next, we have Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin! Let's give them a round of applause!" The emcee announced their names when they stepped onto the stage to receive their degree. Looking down, the people squirming in the massive hall were like ants. There was a group of girls screaming loudly, cheering his name while holding a gigantic card with "We 3 U LEN~" on it. At the other end of the hall there was another group of young men rooting for his sister, holding a similar card. He smirked while shaking his head, and though back on his study years. _We've came a long way._ Len couldn't help but let loose a joyful tear as he smiled. Looking beside him, he noticed that his twin sister wore the same happy grin as him. Their lecturer, an old professor, hobbled to their side and patted them on their shoulder, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"You two have done well, and we are all so proud of you." The professor grinned. "Len, Rin – both of you have been great students, and extremely skillful veterinarians. Congratulations on your well-deserved degree."

Both of them nodded with tears gleaming from their eyes.

_We're finally at the apex of our dreams._

_ Headmaster, Chef…are you still waiting for us?_

* * *

"What do you mean, we can't go back yet?!" A livid Len asked. A brown-haired, taller man raised his hands while smiling nervously.

"There, there, Len. Don't be angry! It is the University's decision, not mine, alright?" The man said. "Every year the university will choose two of their best students to work at the university clinic for half a year – paid twice the amount you get outside! How good is that? And you two are the lucky duo, Len. Do your best!" The man shrugged sheepishly as he passed the blonde young man a letter, it has the university's official stamp on it.

_I can't believe it!_ Len pouted. Rin came over after hearing what the messenger has said. "So…I guess we'll just have to stay for a while longer, eh?" She asked, bright blue eyes staring back at him. He patted her on the head.

"Seems like it. Rin, help me send a letter to the orphanage – tell them that we will be back a while longer." His face was apprehensive – but what could he do? It was the university's decision, a final decision. Rin nodded with hesitation, as she hugged her brother.

_Well, at least if we go back, we'd have earned a great sum. Maybe we can help refurbish Galanthus? Repair the nice garden that we had?_ He thought, and grinned.

If only they knew.

* * *

"Ah~ I'm beat." Len leaned back on a chair and stretched, disregarding the fur and hair flying around when as his weight landed on the furniture. Rin walked in, holding a cat in her arms. The obese white feline let out a lazy 'meow~' as it yawned, and lay upon the table in the middle of the consultation room. A family followed her into the cramped room – owners of the cat. Len sat up and returned to his professional state. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mimi has been having walking difficulties! When she was younger she would prance around all day, but now she'd prefer sleeping and eating. Please help me, Dr. Kagamine!" A sad middle-aged man bawled. Len couldn't help but stare at the cat with sweatdrops coming down his forehead as he twitched. _Your cat is just too fat…_

"Well done, how many meals did you give her a day?" He reached out a hand and caressed the soft white fur, the chubby ball of fluff purred.

"Erm…around 8 meals. We also give Mimi treats in between – eggs, chicken, ham, fish, cheese…."

_These people-_

Len tried to suppress his anger at the sheer ignorance of the owner. Rin saw the constipated look on his face and giggled. "Your cat is just too fat! Give her less meals, and switch the oil-ridden junks with healthier foods." He poked at the plump belly of the feline and the cat looked up to him with golden eyes and meowed.

The owners looked at each other and nodded sadly. _What is there to be sad about? It's not an emergency, hmph._ Len sighed as the owners moved out of the room, carrying the white cat with them.

"Some people…" Len shook his head as he wiped the table with disinfectant, while Rin poked him in his cheek.

"Calm down, brother. There people don't know anything – but now they know. Isn't it great that we're helping people as well as animals?" Len smiled back and nodded. "There's still 2 months more before we leave this place….ahh, now that we've worked here for quite a while, I might miss this place." She grinned as her eyes circled their consultation room.

_Yeah…._

The door flung open as a veterinary nurse barged in. The duo sat up in alertness.

"Dr Kagamine Len! Dr Kagamine Rin! Please come to the operation room quickly – we have an emergency!" A dog has been run over by a car, its belly opened and organs spilled out.

_The work of a vet is never boring_.

They were professionals now. Swiftly and skillfully they put on their gowns, scrubbed themselves, and get ready for the operation. It was gruesome work – and they have to be fast, be accurate. Nothing must go wrong. But this duo, however young they might be, they were the most skilled yet. Their techniques and skills learnt from school, coupled with the natural telepathy they shared with one another, made them formidable and well-respected vets.

* * *

The twins were tending to animals who were staying overnight in the cages, dogs and cats on IV-drips and bandages, when they heard it.

"Excuse~ me~ anyone in?" A jolly voice rang from the reception area. Puzzled, Len was wondering why there wasn't anyone outside to help him. He looked up at the time – 5pm - and it took him a moment to remember that by this time, his staffs have all went out for an afternoon tea.

Both he and Rin walked out to the receptionist area and spotted a handsome man holding a small Yorkshire terrier. "Ah, finally – somebody!" His well-chiseled face was a big, bright grin – but what made him stood out was his blue-coloured hair. They were like waves of an ocean.

"Sorry about the wait. We are having our dinner break so the clinic is closed." Len said, apologetically.

"Perhaps it was our staff who forgot to lock the door – since you are here, we will not chase you out. What is it that we can help you with?" Rin continued.

The man eyed the twins for a while – they were much shorter than him, and obviously much younger. Even with their baby face and short stature however, they exuded a calming and authoritative aura.

"Ah! You must be the famous vets – the Dr Kagamines." The man snapped his fingers and grinned. "It's nothing much, I just need Hatsu here checked." The blue-haired man passed the wide-eyed dog to Rin, who carried it in her arms, smiling and patting the canine. "

"Routine checkup, huh? This won't take too long. Please take a seat, mister. We'll be back with Hatsu shortly." Len grinned as he and Rin brought the dog into a consultation room. The man flashed them a thumbs-up. As they walked, they could hear the man mumbling on the phone.

"Gakupo…why do you not pick up your phone? Sigh~" He typed something on his phone while shaking his head with a bitter smile.

The medical checkup was a quick one – there was nothing wrong with the dog, except for the long claws and dirty ears, in which Len and Rin trimmed and cleaned. The terrier was shy and wary, much unlike his owner.

"Mister! Here's your dog. Thank you for waiting!" Len handed the canine over to the man with a big grin. Rin patted the terrier's head.

"Ah-ha! That's great!" The man held the dog up to his face and said. His fished out cash for payment. "Dr Kagamines, you two are really great veterinarians. Thank you two for today!" He beamed and drove off. All these happened within short moments, leaving the twins dumbfounded in their clinic.

"He doesn't seem to be around here." Len smirked as he stretched. "From his get-up, he is no doubt some important person. A businessman? I don't know." He mumbled to no one in particular. The youth turned to his right, visions clashing with the bright blue eyes of his sister. He grinned. "Let's go clean up the room, our shift is over."

Rin smiled and nodded, vocalizing a "hai~" before turning and pranced towards the back of the clinic, humming to herself.

* * *

It was a hazy morning when it happened.

It was their last day at the vet clinic – the Kagamine twins have packed their belongings, and took their usual 15 minutes walk from the hostel to the clinic to bid their staffs and animals farewell. Their high spirits pierced through the misty, suffocating air as their minds revolved around the orphanage they would be seeing very soon. Just a few hours by bus, and they will return to the Headmaster with glory on their backs.

The duo was chattering when they walked through the forest path that shrouded their way. The clinic came into view, along with the quiet streets of the town. But now, it was different – far too different from the serenity the both of them knew.

It was chaos as the twins could only watch on, stunned by the sight. People on the streets were squabbling with one another, tearing through flesh with hammers and pickaxes and anything they could get their hands on. Once disarmed by a combat, they turned to each other in teeth and claws, drenching themselves in blood. Clamours and sirens wailing, men and women shouting. Those at conflicts seemed to be in a berserk state, their eyes darting wildly at each movement, mouth opening into a sick grin as they licked blood. Those that are not were running away from the madness, crying and screaming – but those who have entered a berserk state took no heed at their cry for mercy as they rained blows on them. The scene was a brutal brawl, a wild skirmish – a picture of massacre so surreal that Rin and Len couldn't even move. _Is this a dream? A nightmare?_

Len took a step back in shock, his feet crunching on a broken twig. Somehow one of the madmen turned to their directions, his constricted pupils focused on them. His bloodied lips curled into a grin as bloody froth leaked from between his teeth. With a snarl, the man leaped towards them.

Rin yelped in alarm and adrenaline kicked in. _Damn it! What's going on?_ Without thinking, Len grabbed his sister's arm and darted, abandoning their luggage by the path. Their only belongings clung on Len's back in a rucksack, bouncing off with each step. _Get away from us!_

The man was relentless in his chase. Len took a quick glance back at their assailant – _Did one of his eyes become black?_ They continued running, avoiding pools of blood and dead bodies on the floor. Those people have had their limbs mangled, their torso and abdomen torn apart. Len could almost feel his tears bursting out. _I don't want to die here! Not in this manner – I still have people to protect, promises to keep…!_

Len spotted a broken pipe lying a few metres ahead of them. The pace of their attacker sped up, his heavy footsteps closing in. The golden-haired youth knew what he had to do.

* * *

Rin couldn't believe what she saw at first – after all, it was just yesterday that everything was normal, people on the streets greeting each other, shops operating as usual. A single night changed everything – now, those rabid people were _monsters_, attacking any other organism that came into sight, be they human or animals. Among the corpses that scattered across the bloody ground, most were humans, but a few were horribly mangled dogs and cats. The scene was so brutal that if they didn't witness it first hand, they wouldn't believe it to be the works of humans. _Just what happened? Is it some kind of rabies that has spreaded?_ She looked to her brother for advice, but his face was as shocked and puzzled as hers as he took a step back.

Nearby, one of _them_ took notice of the twins. And they began running.

The both of them burst through the chaotic mess, careful not to slip and fall due to spilled blood and innards. Rin tried not to notice the recognizable faces that have been drained of blood on the ground, or seemingly familiar faces behind the mask of frenzy. Things have changed – people have changed.

"Careful, Rin!" She heard her brother's yell as he skidded to a stop and made a beautiful U-turn. As he moved, his right hand picked up a broken pipe. The man, mouth gaping, continued to charge, oblivious to the boy's plan. With the momentum from the run and the turn, Len shifted the pipe to both hands and swung it at their assailant. The metal tube connected with the skull with a sickening crack, the face too close for comfort. The man flew to his right, limbs twitching. He glowered at the twins, dark pits for eyes glaring back at the duo. Rin looked as Len as he stared back, hands shaking – _he's a ghoul, a monster._

Rin gave him a light hug, reassuring him. "Len, we got to go." She tried to steady her voice, but with such situation thrown into their way, what else could she do?

Len looked at her and nodded. He let go of the pipe and let it dropped to the ground with a 'clang'. The man continued to moan, a savage wound at his temple – yet no blood oozed out.

_We need to get to the clinic_. Both of them ran, hiding from bushes to bushes and maneuvering from behind cars, out of sight of the rampaging Afflicted. _Just what happened?_

They snuck into the back door of the university vet clinic, only to find the familiar room a mess. The lights flickered on and off, and the sickly scent of blood drifted through the air. Rin felt nausea surging up her throat, but she held it down. The usual barkings and meowings were gone, replaced by a dead silence. Len ran to the front door, ensuring it was locked – they wouldn't want any of those monsters barging in, attacking them in this enclosed space, eh?

"Rin – let's comb this place. Check if there are any survivors." Len gave a simple command, and both of them get on moving. Rin trotted to the animal room, the cages devoid of life – the metal doors were unlocked. Some animals might have escaped whoever…_whatever_ that have siege this place – she could only pray that they have managed to run away, and hide somewhere safely. The rest haven't been so lucky – mutilated bodies rest lifelessly in pools of blood. Rin sobbed – _what of our jobs as veterinarians, when we couldn't even save anyone?_

She summoned her remaining bravado that have been sapped in this nightmarish world and rejoined her brother.

"Anything?" She asked simply.

"No." His voice was husky as he licked his lips, a hint of sorrow in his tone though he tried to sound confident. "I don't see anyone we know – I just hope that they have escaped." He tilted his head and glanced at the mess outside the window. "And not joined the skirmish there." Rin nodded. A heavy silence pressed down. "Rin…what do you think we should do?"

Rin looked up to her brother – usually Len was the one leading, no matter how goofy he might be. Len would be the one in front, the one absorbing any bitterness and transform them into smiles. Now, his eyes were sullen, his focus lost. Rin bit her lips and her heart ached. _Len…_ She reached forward and hugged him tightly.

"We'll be okay, Len. Maybe…maybe this is just _here_. Maybe help is on the way – we need to get away from here however. We can't stay – perhaps it was just this town…" She mumbled. Len hugged her back, warmth seeping through the duo.

"Yes, you're right." His lower voice rang in the room. "Let's get back to the orphanage. I pray that this madness hasn't reached there yet." He cleared his throat as he regrouped his thoughts. "We need supplies – we don't know how or what is going on, and we need all the help we can get." He threw down the rucksack he carried on his back and opened it up, sieving through their only belongings. A dagger he has fashioned himself out of fun, some old books, a medical kit, some bread and biscuits…

_Nothing much_. He sighed. "Rin, we grab what we need and go. Then we will see how we can get out of here." His sister nodded and started to fish through drawers, dumping items into the rucksack.

Both of them have managed to find some necessities in addition to useful items for their inventory. All in all, they have managed to scout some torchlight and batteries, a coil of rope, a notebook and some pens, some undamaged foods (from the fridge and cupboard – for human consumption), bandages and antiseptics, sterile packs of EDTA-tubes, syringes and needles, packets of saline water. The rest of the consumables were either damaged or contaminated – using them would be hazardous. Len swallowed a mouthful of saliva, his throat dry. _These are all we have. I don't know what we will need, but we can only bring them_.

He closed his eyes and consolidated his thoughts so far, then he scribbled on the notebook.

_Signs of madness:_

_darkened sclera_

_blood thirst_

_random assault on moving creatures_

_no memories of being human?_

_feel pain? _

_enhanced speed and strength?_

…

He clenched his fist, and threw the book into his rucksack.

"Rin, are you ready?"

His sister looked at smile, tear marks clearly on her cheeks. He grimaced and

wiped it with his fingers. She held her hand atop his, flesh warm to the touch. _At least both of us are still unharmed._ A realization grabbed him. _What if one of us became like 'them'? What if we turn on each other?_ He bit his lips, relishing in the warmth of their palms. _Don't think too much, Len – you promised you'll take good care of her._

"Don't worry, dear brother. We're still alive – we will live through this." She smiled, her beam like bright rays of sun. An angel. Len nodded.

"Alright then." He picked out his dagger, blade gleaming in the darkness. He tied it securely to his belt so that he can unsheathe it easily when he needs it. "We need to get as far away from this place as possible while avoiding them. Seeing the conditions outside, we have no mobile transport." He took a glance at the carnage, cars have gone up in flames and those who were not part of the Affliction were gone. Some of the Afflicted have fully transformed, bloodless skin pale as paper and eyes dark as tar. Like mindless zombies, they dragged their misshapen limbs heavily on the floor and entered dark alleys and stores. Somehow, they seemed to be avoiding the sunlight. Those who were partially changed feasted on the deads, snarling and tearing away the flesh with gnarled fangs and claws. _No matter how grotesque this is, this is our chance._ "We will avoid the Afflicted – as long as we don't garner any attention, we should be fine." _I hope what I am doing is correct._ "By foot, we will move out – it will be far, but we will stick to the road that will bring us to where Galanthus is. And then…we will see how it goes." He looked at his sister with steady eyes, the blue irises met. Rin held both of his hands in hers, reassuring him. He took a deep breath, and exhaled.

Moanings came from the locked door, followed by irregular snarls and knockings. _The Afflicted has came._

Hurling the rucksack onto his back, the twins held each others' hands, and barged through the backdoor.

* * *

It was pure luck that they have found a bicycle toppled over near the clinic. The name tag on the bike told them of its previous owner – one of the clinic's staff – whose fate is currently unknown. Killed and eaten up like butchered meat? Or became one of _them_? No one knows. No matter what, this was an opportunity for the Kagamines, as they jumped onto the bicycle and rode.

The movements of the full-fledged Afflicted were sluggish, but once spotted their prey – the twins – their chase was unrelenting. While they tried to hide in the shades, the mid-day sun's ferocious rays burnt their flesh as they stepped into the light. The semi-changed were much faster, and have much more resistance to the sunlight – but weaker to physical trauma. Eventually they gave up, the town providing better sanctuary for them than the open field on the outskirts – but not before leaving Rin and Len's hearts pounding, clinging on the bike for their lives.

Fatigued from both physical strains and fear, the twins stopped by a river bank to catch their breaths. The path from the previous town to where the orphanage was located was a direct route, a dirt path on a prairie along the river. The water was not the clear crystal they have expected – rather, it has been dyed a tainted pink. The Kagamines looked at each other, grimacing, knowing very well what it meant. Those were none other than blood from upstream, their destination.

"Len, I'll take over from here. You take the seat behind me – let me paddle." Rin said with a wince as she glanced towards the river.

"It's okay – just give me some time to rest." Len replied, panting. His forehead was dotted with sweat as he wiped them off with the back of his palm. _At least we're safe, for now._ He picked out the notebook from the bag, and scribbled.

_Afflicted are vulnerable to sunlight._

_The fully-changed are very resistant to physical attacks - mortal wounds has no effects on them._

"What is that?"

"Notes, to make sense of this situation we are in. As we go, we seemed to know more and more about _them_. Maybe, if we are able to piece together all that we know, we might be able to figure a way out of this." Len exhaled, his breathings stabilized, as he carefully pack his logbook. "Let's go." He stood up and went over to the bike. Rin followed suit, placing her arms around Len's waist.

The two rode off, the river darkening with crimson each passing second.

* * *

The situation was the same, if not worse.

_This…this is madness._

By the time they reached, the afternoon sun has dyed the sky a melancholic orange hue. Like a brazen warrior who has just fought a battle, the sun was gradually retiring to its abode, golden cape beneath flowing blood. A myriad of scarlet and yellow.

The Afflicted has taken over, no survivors in sight. Some of the mutilated bodies were still alive, sobbing and crying – but were quickly brought to their grisly ends as those who have transformed feasted upon their flesh, gulping their blood.

It was a dead town for the undead.

The pale figures, stained with blood, have hidden away in the recesses of buildings and alleys, avoiding the dancing sunlight. But soon, when the night sank in, the land is theirs to roam. Len and Rin knew that, as they inched slowly across the streets, staying under the light. _Why did some become Afflicted? How did it spread?_ These questions continued to throb in their minds as they made it across the town.

"At least this is a small town, with sparse housings." Len whispered to Rin as they crouched behind some bushes. Successfully made it to the other side of the town by circling the outside rim, the twins made for the place they were looking for. They have expected the worst, seeing the carnage that has plagued these towns – but secretly they were hoping to see their friends safe, familiar faces scared but alright. Their caretakers – the Headmaster, Chef…everyone, they were like family to them already.

Even so, when they have crossed the hill and reached the orphanage, the sight made their heart sank, and wrenched in pain.

The previously white and beautiful architecture has become a charred, macabre black. Windows were broken, with glass scattered everywhere. Blood stained the house, with melted flesh clinging onto doors and walls. Maimed faces – no longer recognizable – were twisted in a permanent look of shock and fear. Sparks of fires were still present, with planks and tiles still falling onto the floor. Rin has turned her face away in horror as tears poured from her eyes. She bit her lips, trying not to make any sound – but still, tiny yelps came out from her mouth. Len, too, was crying, as he knelt down and picked up the fallen sign of "Galanthus", the latter part smudged in darkness and blood. He closed his eyes while tears continued to flow down his cheeks. He could well imagine what has happened, and there was no way he could have stop it, nothing he could have done.

In his mind's eyes he could see children screaming, burrowing into the arms of the adults as the madness came. Those affected by lunacy has attacked the orphanage mindlessly, driven by the God knows what. They have torn down the doors and windows, killing each and every child and women they saw. Some have stayed outside the orphanage and hurled explosives – Molotov cocktail perhaps? – at the house, sending the place to a blaze.

Len opened his eyes, and buried his face in between his knees, sobbing. Rin came up beside him and squatted down, too. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she cried into his shirt.

The two continued to mourn in a sorrowful silence as the wind blows, the sky misty. Eventually, Len turned his head and stood up. He spoke, voice coarse.

"Rin…we have nowhere to go, no place is safe, no one to trust." Rin looked up to him, his backview blocking the sun. "But I swear, one day…one day, things will turn back to normal again. And I promise, I will keep both of us safe till that day." Rin walked up to him, and grasped his hands in hers.

_Nothing I can do…if only we have came earlier. But…but, we cannot turn back time. We can only look towards the future._

"Yes, brother." Rin looked towards the setting sun. "The past…it is gone. We will survive, for the future."

* * *

The two youths could hear the resonating hums, inhuman groans and moans, circling them as the Afflicted woke from their unholy slumber. They have managed to scout a general store, acquiring more food and water, a rope ladder, along with two cloaks for them to wear, and a sophisticated slingshot.

Night descends, and the undeads walked the land. Their blank, dark eyes searched for any living to consume – but the duo was long gone, running away from the town, into the forests. Running away from a twisted fate, into an uncertain future.

But they know they will live, as long as they have each other to protect, to live for.

And one day, on an untainted sky, they will fly on their wings once more.

* * *

**Hiatus -.- apologies..**

**So this has ended the background story to Rin and Len for the Flying on your Wings. Hope you have enjoyed it ^^**

**Next up, I will be writing on sequel – indeed, the story of what happens AFTER Rin and Meiko met, and after the death of Len. :**

**I have received a request asking for an ALTERNATE ENDING, so yes, I might be writing that as well. Do you guys think I should write on it? Actually, I have an ending where Len lives (yes, he won't die!) in my mind before I wrote the ending where he died. So yea ' Should I~?**

**Requests are still open! I might be slow though XD**

**Hope you will continue to support me~ feel free to PM/review if you have any comments, thanks! **


End file.
